Modern movie films are generally manufactured in one location and shipped to various distributors located throughout the world. These distributors then move the films to various theaters with whom they are associated. This distribution system has been in place for many years, and has worked well.
However, recent changes in movie film formats as well as theater format have placed a strain on this system. For example, modern films can be in a variety of formats and can be any length including 12,000 feet or longer. Such movie films can weigh 40 or more pounds, and can be easily damaged by improper handling.
The devices disclosed in the incorporated documents overcome this problem by providing means for shipping an entire movie film in one container. In this manner, only minimal splicing may be required. The film is simply removed from the container and placed on the appropriate projection equipment.
While this is efficient, there are some movie theater personnel that do not wish to carry a full film around. Some people may feel that carrying a full film is too cumbersome.
Therefore, there is a need for a motion picture film shipping and handling unit that combines the advantages of the devices disclosed in the incorporated documents while still permitting a user to carry and move a motion picture film in sections.
Still further, many modern theaters are complexes of a plurality of individual movie theaters. Several movies may be run in these complexes, and one feature film also may be shown in several theaters of one complex. This can create several problems. For example, moving a heavy film from one place to another may subject that film and its supporting elements to physical abuse or damage. The film supporting system also can be damaged in this process. Such damage may delay the showing of the film to permit repairing the film or to permit repairing or replacing the handling system. Sometimes, damage to, or loss of, one element of the handling system requires replacing the entire handling system. This can cause extra expense and aggravation for an exhibitor.
The motion picture film shipping and handling means disclosed in the parent, grandparent and great-grandparent patent applications referred to above are amenable to use with films of all lengths, including full length feature films, and protect the film and the film handling system from damage. These film shipping and handling means also make handling of a motion picture film easier than prior means.
As mentioned above, since the weight of a feature length motion picture film can be so great, further improvement in a film shipping and handling means disclosed in the incorporated documents can be made by making such means lighter and easier to handle. Still further improvement can be achieved by making the shipping and handling means more versatile. This increased versatility can be obtained by making the shipping and handling means amenable to use with films stored on a flange or films that are not on such a flange. Further improvement can be achieve by storing the film in a manner that permits a portion of the storage container to be interchanged and used for a variety of purposes, including further storage functions.
Therefore, the motion picture film shipping and handling units disclosed in the incorporated documents can be further improved by providing them with means for using some of the elements thereof in a plurality of shipping and handling functions.
Still further improvement can be achieved by ensuring that a closed shipping container is easy to handle and, once closed, will be sealed in a secure manner. This will ensure that the film will remain in the closed container during shipping and handling.
Therefore, there is a need for further improvement in the motion picture film shipping and handling means disclosed in the parent, grandparent and great-grandparent patent applications.